Retour au loft
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Après que Derek l'ai conduit à la maison des Hale pour le soigner, comment Isaac est rentré au loft ? (Episode 1 saison 3)


Titre : **Retour au loft**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

Il est entouré par les ténèbres.

Il est à bout de force d'avoir mal.

Il est tellement épuisé qu'il n'arrive même plus à ouvrir les yeux.

Mais il n'a plus peur. Il sait qu'il est en sécurité. Il a ressenti la présence de Derek plus tôt dans la journée. Il sait qu'il est dans la maison des Hale, il a reconnu l'odeur du bois brûlé qui lui donne mal à la tête.

Il voudrait se lever, pour aller dans un endroit plus confortable, où il pourrait respirer sans se sentir oppresser, mais il n'en a pas la force.

Il entend une conversation, mais il est incapable de la discerner correctement.

Il est trop faible.

Il a tellement mal.

Les ténèbres l'absorbent à nouveau.

 **OOO**

« On rentre à la maison, gamin, » lui dit quelqu'un, en caressant ses cheveux.

Il a froid. C'est insupportable. Il ne peut empêcher son corps de trembler, ses muscles sont tellement tendus qu'il a l'impression qu'il va crever.

Ce n'est pas Derek qui est près de lui. Il reconnaît l'odeur de l'autre homme, même si elle ne lui est pas encore familière.

 _Peter._

Il est toujours dans cette maudite maison, allongé sur quelque chose de dur. Il voudrait rentrer au loft, où ça ne sent pas le brûler, où il fait plus chaud, même si il n'a pas de lit où se reposer.

Il essaie de parler, mais seul un bruit étranglé sort de sa bouche.

Peter est resté près de lui. Il est tendre avec lui, bien plus que son alpha ne l'a été.

« On y va, gamin. »

Peter le soulève dans ses bras, et Isaac gémit légèrement avant de se blottir dans la chaleur de l'autre loup.

Il n'a plus la force de se sentir embarrassé.

Il replonge dans le néant.

 **OOO**

Il se réveille à nouveau dans la voiture, à peine quelques secondes, le temps de distinguer des immeubles défilés derrière la vitre, avant de sombrer à nouveau.

 **OOO**

Peter le couche dans le lit de Derek, tant pis si ça ne plait pas à l'alpha.

Peter le lave, frottant avec douceur le sang séché sur sa peau meurtrie. Il le sèche, en tamponnant les balafres profondes sur son abdomen. Ensuite, il panse ses blessures avec un onguent maison qui va l'aider à cicatriser.

Le corps d'Isaac se détend légèrement sous les paumes de Peter qui le manipule avec délicatesse.

Peter rabat plusieurs couvertures sur lui, et il finit par s'allonger à côté de lui, au-dessus des couvertures.

 **OOO**

Le lendemain dans l'après midi, Isaac cligne légèrement des yeux. Il se sent perdu car la source réconfortante de chaleur près de lui a disparu.

Il inspire profondément, alors que sa vue se clarifie.

Il sent une bonne odeur tout près de lui.

« Je t'ai préparé une soupe, » dit Peter en posant le bol fumant sur la table de chevet. Il s'installe ensuite près d'Isaac, et il l'aide à se redresser en le calant contre des oreillers. Isaac le regarde, l'air confus tandis que Peter prend le bol et la cuillère qu'il remplit pour la porter au bord des lèvres du jeune bêta. « Mange, » lui ordonne doucement Peter.

Isaac obéit. Il suçote avec difficulté le contenu de la cuillère, mais il continue, encore, et encore, à chaque cuillère tendue. Ça l'épuise énormément, et il a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il parvient quand même à relever les yeux sur Peter, « pourquoi tu fais ça ? » souffle-t-il très faiblement, en laissant retomber sa tête contre les oreillers.

Peter pose le bol vide sur le côté, et il regarde ensuite Isaac avant de répondre, « je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seul. » Peter pose une main par-dessus les couvertures, où se trouve la cuisse du jeune loup, et il ajoute avec une triste amertume, « Au-delà de la souffrance, c'est la solitude qui finit toujours par nous briser. »

Isaac se rendort, trop épuisé pour pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

 **OOO**

 **Voilà, c'est fini. Vous pensez quoi du cas de Peter ? Je pense vraiment que la convalescence l'a affecté, et d'ailleurs on comprend que ça reste une angoisse quand Meredith caresse sa joue dans le parloir. J'adore cette scène. J'adore Peter tout simplement, dire que Ian Bohen vient à Bruxelles ce WK...et malheureusement, je travaille SNIF !**


End file.
